


Bite Me

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960s, Canon Universe, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Evie has a little explaining to do for the strange mark on her neck.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a theme from one of the many writing challenges I vowed to do but never did... until now, heh. This is my second greaser girls-centered fic, and when I mean greaser girls, I mean the canon girls mentioned in the official sources: Sandy, Evie, Sylvia, and Kathy. I don't know if any of these girls hung out together. For all I know, none of them were ever close enough to forge close ties with each another. However, for the sake of my story, I situated them to be friends who hung out on a daily occasion. At any rate, please enjoy!

Kathy, Sandy, and Sylvia stared inquisitively at Evie's neck as they sat inside the '52 Cadillac parked in one of the many parking lots scattered up and down the Ribbon. The mark on Evie's skin was too big to be a hickey and yet it had a slight doughnut shape to it. It was partially hidden behind a cream colored scarf. Evie slurped her root beer float noisily through her straw, unaware of the three pairs of eyes fixated upon her.

It was Kathy who decided to break the ice. "Evie, hon? Mind telling us what's going on?"

Evie's pink lips separated themselves from the straw and she lifted her eyes from her cup. She gasped when she saw her girlfriends staring at something that was below her line of sight.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked as she put her empty cup onto the tray that rested outside of her rolled down window. "What's the matter?"

"You've got a lil' somethin' on ya," Sylvia said as she pointed vaguely at the other girl.

Evie blinked as her hands shot up to her face and then down to the front of her chest. "Did I spill? Damn, I thought I was bein' careful! Where is it?"

"Ah, well..." Sandy began as a slight blush slowly crawled over her cheeks. Even though she sat right next to Evie in the back of the car, she struggled to conjure the right words to present to her good friend. "It's kinda... sorta... um... er..."

Fortunately for Sandy, both Kathy and Sylvia were capable of being aggressive and brash when necessary (and often when not). Kathy, who was behind the wheel of her older brother's car, reached out with her index finger to tug at the scarf that hung limply around Evie's neck. Evie's dark eyes widened as she registered what was going on. She reeled away from Kathy's touch and pressed the scarf close to her skin.

"It's nothing!" she insisted as she hastily fastened the material.

"You don't gotta lie to us," Sylvia replied idly as she threw her a teasing smile. "I wanna see."

"There's nothing to see."

"C'mon, Evie. You've got an audience waiting."

"I'm telling you, it's nothing! You guys're creeping me out!"

Kathy laughed as she played with a lock of her own dark blonde hair. "Y'know, Evie, none of us here are exactly innocent. You don't have to hide anything from us."

Sandy, who seemed to be the most composed member of the group, pressed her shoulder against Evie's and whispered, "Is it really a hickey?"

"It's not a hickey!" Evie exclaimed all too loudly. She instantly froze when she realized what she had just announced. She slapped her palm against her forehead. "Oh, god."

Huge grins broke across both Kathy and Sylvia's faces, while Sandy's cheeks turned another shade of red but at the same time she showed off a crooked smile. Evie sighed and sunk lower into her seat.

"Awright, awright... It's definitely not a hickey. It's... something else... There. I said it. Happy?"

Sylvia leaned forward, almost pushing Kathy out of the way. "Now that you've spilled the beans, you gotta show us what ol' Stevie did."

" _Sylvia!"_  Evie exasperated. "Don't you feel  _any_ shame whatsoever?"

"I ain't the one who's got a huge hickey flashin' on her neck,  _Evelyn."_

"IT'S NOT A HICKEY!"

The two girls were locked in a stare down. However, it was Evie who broke contact and caved into peer pressure. She grumbled miserably as she loosened her scarf and let it float gently to her lap. Like hungry predators, the girls locked onto their victim almost instantly. Evie sat there like a specimen in a laboratory as Sandy, Sylvia, and Kathy scrutinized her neck mark for a long time. Nobody said a word as they absorbed what they were studying.

Finally, Sylvia made her confirmation loud and clear: "Nice goin' there, Evie. I'll have you know that Dallas don't leave me any 'love bites' unless it's  _below_ my hips."

Kathy rolled her eyes at Sylvia's and grunted, "Thanks for that nice imagery, Sylv..." Then she gazed over at Evie and said more audibly, "I didn't know Randle had it in him. He's quite the biter, isn't he? Well, now that I think about it... Maybe he  _IS_ that type of guy..."

Sandy carefully used the tip of her finger to touch the outer rim of the bite mark. "I thought Steve's mouth was still recovering after Darry punched him in the face."

"Quit tickling," Evie said as she eased Sandy's back and exhaled loudly. By now, her entire face was as red as the devil himself. "It's really hot in here, isn't it? I need to get some air. Yeah, gotta get some air!"

"All the windows are rolled down," Sylvia pointed out as Evie desperately tugged on the door handle to escape from the car, "it's almost nine o'clock at night, and close to freezin'! Besides, the waitress is gonna—"

The heavy door flung wide open just as a waitress roller skated over to Kathy's car.

_**CRASH!** _

The door smacked into the poor girl and knocked her flat onto her bottom. The food and the metal trays she'd been carrying rained down upon her.

Practically everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and stared at Evie, as the last piece of food splattered on the ground just inches away from her shoes. Ever-so-slowly, she shrank back into the car. She quietly closed the door and stared lifelessly at the back of Sylvia's headrest. Another stretch of awkward silence settled between the four girls; but it wouldn't last long.

"Oh well," Kathy said playfully as she tossed her hair over her shoulders, "at least this isn't a typical Friday night with the ladies."

Sylvia merely snickered as she dug into her purse and pulled out a cosmetic mirror to check on her make up, as if absolutely nothing had happened.

Evie wanted to crawl underneath the hood of the car and die. Glancing downward, she watched as Sandy reached over and squeezed one of her hands, as if silently assuring her that everything would be okay...

That was, until Kathy drove them out of the parking lot a short while later.

"Evie?"

"Yeah, Sandy?"

"... Can I see if Steve left you any other marks?"

_"SANDY!"_


End file.
